


“The curves of your lips rewrite history.”

by notjustmom



Series: “Quotation is a serviceable substitute for wit.” [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Oscar Wilde - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: a tiny bit of something





	“The curves of your lips rewrite history.”

There were times when he wished he had some way to express himself better, in poetry, or some form of art, so he could properly thank the gods or whomever was responsible for the lips that were currently grinning wickedly down at him.

"John. You are thinking."

"No. I mean, yes, I - " He lifted his hand and traced the bottom lip with his index finger, sighing as the blue-green eyes flashed at him. "The day we met, the very first time you opened your mouth and spoke, my life changed."

"For the better I hope?" Sherlock whispered, then pressed his lips to John's finger and chuckled as he watched John's blue eyes darken in response.

"You. I - don't know, how to - the words, the words I have seem - not enough, not nearly enough to -"

"I learned how to smile when I met you."

John's jaw dropped.

"You made me realise it was okay to laugh with someone, that first night; you began to rewrite my story, John - I began to believe it was just possible that my life wasn't meant to be a tragedy, that I wasn't a mistake, a fr-"

John tangled his fingers into Sherlock's curls, tugging him closer, interrupting the stream of words, turning them to a relieved sigh with a single kiss.


End file.
